Nos Amamos
by may jhonson D
Summary: ¿Podrá un matrimonio de conveniencia convertirse en algo real?
1. Chapter 1

Mi estómago se revuelve y siento la bilis subir por mi garganta. Trato de correr al baño, pero sé que es imposible llegar, así que me dirijo al fregadero y vomito violentamente sobre este.

—¡Cristo bendito! — exclama Esme mientras me observa devolver el almuerzo.

Cuando termino, abro el grifo, tomo un poco agua y enjuago mi boca para alejar el desagradable sabor.

—Estoy bien— digo para tranquilizarla.

—No lo estas— dice. Se acerca y me frota la espalda un par de veces.

— De verdad que estoy bien— vuelo a repetir.

—Estas tan blanca como una hoja de papel, cielo— dice mientras se acerca y me ayuda a quitar unos cuantos mechones sueltos de mi moño — .¡Oh, por Dios! —Exclama nuevamente a mis espaldas—. ¡Estas embarazada!

Mi cuerpo se tensa por lo que acaba de decir.

No, no estoy embarazada y no creo que lo esté durante un largo tiempo.

Estoy girando para quedar frente a Esme y explicarle que no hay ningún bebé creciendo dentro de mí. Entonces un gruñido se escucha por la cocina.

— ¿Qué? — Edward gruñe desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Creo que acabo de arruinar la sorpresa— murmura Esme mientras se gira lentamente para quedar frente a su hijo.

—No... — mi estómago se aprieta y amenaza con devolver de nuevo el estómago—. No lo estoy— logro decir. Aprieto con fuerza el borde del fregadero para evitar las arcadas que están viniendo.

—¿No lo estás?— pregunta Edward con la misma voz tensa de hace rato.

—No— mi voz sale gruesa cuando respondo. Me giro lentamente para yo también quedar frente a ellos.

Edward me escanea de pies a cabeza, deteniendo su mirada brevemente en mi vientre.

En ese momento Esme carraspea y llama nuestra atención para aligerar un poco en ambiente tenso que se ha formado.

—Llamare a Jacob para que venga al rancho a revisarte—dice la madre de Edward..

—Gracias— le digo y sonrio lo mejor que puedo. Esme me sonríe, asiente y sale de la cocina.

Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos por un par de segundos. Y sé en ese instante que el quere hablar sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Pero lo cierto es que no me siento con los ánimos y con las fuerzas necesarias para lidiar con lo que acaba de suceder. Así que, opto por bajar la mirada al suelo y salir de la cocina.

—Tenemos que hablar— dice Edward levantando una mano para impedirme el paso.

—Ahora no— digo mirando todavía al suelo.

—...Tú.

—Por favor, Edward—digo levantando la mirada solo un poco. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y su gesto se suaviza al ver el aspecto poco saludable que tengo.

—Bien— dice bajando la mano, permitiéndome marchar.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es mía y los personajes son de meyer.

Al salir de la cocina me dirijo a la puerta para salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco; también necesito alejarme de Edward, por al menos un par de minutos antes de que cambie de opinión y me siga para poder terminar lo que seguramente sería una discisión

No llego muy lejos de casa antes de que recuerde que no me siento muy bien y en cualquier momento puedo devolver el estómago.

Maldigo entre dientes cuando un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y sudor frio cubre mi frente.

Doy media vuelta y regreso sobre mis pasos para ir a otro lugar que no sea la cocina.

—Bella, Jacob estará aquí en media hora—dice Esme cuando me ve que me dirijo al despacho de Edward.

—Gracias por llamarle— le agradezco sinceramente por lo que está haciendo por mí en estos momentos.

—No hay problema, querida.

Avanzo unos dos pasos antes de girarme y decir:

—Yo… Uhm..Iré al despacho por un momento—digo, señalando el camino que me lleva a este. Me he decidido por este lugar al saber bien que Edward no va a ese lugar a menos que reciba visitas importantes o asuntos relacionados con el rancho.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que vayas al despacho aa hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar— dice mientras se camina para colocarse a mi lado, tomarme del brazo y llevarme a uno de los sillones.

—Pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen los niños— protesto.

Esme niega con la cabeza.

—Los niños estarán biem vuidados por su padre y por su querida abuela — Esme toma asiento a mi lado y me da una palmadita en la mano—. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y te recuestas un rato mientras llega Jacob a revisarte?

Lo pienso por un segundo y decido que ir a mi habitación es tan buena idea como ir al despacho.

No soy una cobarde que huye tras el menor disgusto de su marido, pero no quiero discutir ahora.

—Bueno, entonces iré arriba.—Me levanto i voy a las escaleras.

Tras subir el primer escalón, Edward aparece desde la cocina y me observa mientras subo el siguiente peldaño. Después de un segundo se acerca a las escaleras, posicionándose detrás de mí.

Dios. Por favor, no.

—Hijo, ayuda a tu mujer a subir a su habitación— manda Esme.

—Lo haré, madre— contesta Edward.

No, no, no.

—Puedo subir por mi propio pie—les informo a los dos y subo los dos siguientes peldaños.

— No es bueno que vayas sola estando tan débil, podrías hacerte daño.— Edward coloca una mano a la altura de mi espalda baja mientras que la otra mano la coloca por debajo de mis muslos, me levanta en con un rápido movimiento.

—No— protesto. Edward me ignora y sigue subiendo los escalones—.Por favor, bájame— digo cuando llegamos al segundo piso.

—No te bajare hasta que lleguemos a nuestra habitación— "Nuestra habitación" Esa habitación pertenecía solo a una persona: él.

—Edward...

—No voy a bajarte, Isabella — esta vez gruñe.

Una vez dentro, va hacia la cama y me deposita en el centro de esta. Se gira para ir a la puerta. Por un momento pienso que va a marcharde, no lo hace. En cambio, cierraa la puerta con seguro.

—Tenemos que hablar— demanda todavía mirando hacia la puerta. Su pose es tensa y esta apretando las manos en puños. Está enfadado.

—No, Edward—le hago saber mientras llevo mis manos a las cienes y comienzo a darme un masaje.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

— Entiende que no me encuentro bien.

—Hablar de esto no te hará daño.

—Lo que quieres es discutir— lo acuso.

—No. Somos dos personas adultas que van a hablar civilizadamente sobre un tema importante— dice. Se gira, se acerca a la cama y toma asiento en el borde.

Esto va a pasar tarde o temprano, me digo a mi misma mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza. Si, esto va a pasar ahora.

—Hablemos— digo, rindiéndome.

—Es lo mejor — responde.

Un nuevo capítulo de Nos Amamos. Lamento no poder actualizar el pasado viernes pero me surgió algo importante y no pude agarrar la compu hasta hoy.

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia.Y gracias infinitas a estas personitas por comentar el capítulo anterior: Tecupi,Fiorella Rodriguez, cary,jupy,Melany,Smedina, Karina,laura,alybolivar21ma,Maryluna,torrespera172carolap,VaninaIliana,Noir Lark


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es mía y los personajes de Meyer**

* * *

El único sonido que hay en la habitación es la de nuestras respiraciones.

—Habla, Edward— digo para animarlo a que hable y acabar con esto pronto.

Edward se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—Voy a ir directo al grano. ¿Estas embarazada?

De alguna manera sabía que Edward me haría aquella pregunta. Pero una cosa era imaginarla, y otra era muy distinta escucharla de la propia boca de la persona que amas; aquello se había sentido como una bofetada.

Me enfade. Juro que me enfade y quise lanzarle la lámpara de la mesa de noche a la cabeza por pensar de esa manera de mí. Luego recordé que nuestro matrimonio no había sido por amor, sino por protección los niños.

Tanya era mi hermana mayor y se había casado con Edward un vaquero de guapo y de buena familia, que además era mi mejor amigo desde el instituto. Juntos, habían procreado a un par de niños hermosos: Samantha y Anthony . Su matrimonio era estable hasta que un mes después de que los niños nacieran, Tanya decidió quitarse la vida arrojándose a un lago mientras conducía el coche. Todos quedamos devastados por su perdida.

La madre de Edward lo ayudaba con los niños, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando Edward no cooperaba en el cuidado de los pequeños. Al ver aquello, me ofrecí a ayudar a Esme con los niños después del trabajo. Así pase los siguientes meses. Cuando los pequeños cumplieron un año, una pequeña fiesta se celebró, acompañada de los familiares de Edward y la compañía de mi madre. Ese día, al terminar de bañar a los niños para llevarlos a la cama, Edward tomo a Samantha en brazos, la niña lloro y pataleo cuando la separaron de mi lado. Comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón mientras extendía sus bracitos en mi dirección y me llamaba mamá.

Edward se enfadó demasiado al grado de pedirme que me marchara del rancho.

Los días siguientes no fui a visitar a los niños como lo venía haciendo desde hacía meses.

Uno de esos días, cuando estaba arreglando un poco el pequeño departamento donde vivía, apareció Edward en mi casa. Se disculpó por haberme hablado de esa manera y me pidió que me casara con él. Como era obvio me negué a hacerlo. Pero Edward no se dio por vencido, dijo que yo era la única figura materna de los niños, que junto con su madre yo los estaba criando. Me negué de nuevo. Pero entonces el me amenazó con no dejarme ver a los jamás. Me asuste demasiado y no me lo pensé dos veces , acepte. Una semana después nos casamos en el ayuntamiento. Desde ese día hasta hoy, nuestro matrimonio no ha sido más que una farsa, un chantaje por parte de Edward para permitirme quédame en la vida de los niños. Esto no ha sido más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Edward carraspea y me obliga a regresar al presente.

—Responde Isabella—ordena.

Cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho con enfado mientras lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad crees que estoy embarazada de otro hombre, Edward?

—¿Lo qué yo creo? ... ¡Mierda! No es...Bella, juro por Dios que esto no es fácil de preguntar para mí, pero necesito saberlo.

—Si te dijera que si ¿qué pasaría, Edward? —lo reto sin pensar en las consecuencias que mis palabras pudieran llegar a tener.

—¿Estas… —En sus ojos hay confusión y dolor al mismo tiempo.

En la puerta hay un par de golpes.

—Jacob ha llegado—dice Esme al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estas….—Edward no acaba aquello al ver que me estoy levantado de la cama para correr al baño—.¡Bella! —grita mientras me sigue con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede allá dentro? Edward, hijo, abre la puerta— insiste Esme.

No soy capaz de escuchar nada más, pues estoy vomitando sobre el retrete.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo. Lamento si los capítulos son cortitos, pero la inspiración viene en dosis pequeñas. Nos vemos mañana.

 **Gracias a estas personitas que comentaron el capitulo anterior:Smedina, malany, Pili,torrespera172, cary,VaninaIliana,tecupi,carolaap, Mary luna, jupy,**


	4. Chapter 4

Esme entra al cuarto de baño cuando estoy enjuagando mi boca.

-Siento mucho haber dicho aquello, Bella. No debí haberlo insinuado.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya que Edward reaccione de que maderera, tú estabas ahí cuando aclare que no esté embarazada.

-Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho.

-Jacob está esperando - dice Edward mientras se acerca. Esme retrocede para liberar espacio en el cuarto de baño.

-Ahora no, Edward - digo, pensando que lo que quiero es seguir discutiendo.

\- Hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor.

Me siento tan agotada que si doy un paso más por mí misma caeré al suelo. Edward lo nota, se acerca y me toma en brazos, esta vez no protestó.

-Antiéndela, Jacob- ordena Edward.

-Ahora mismo, señor- Responde Jacob en tono burlón a su amigo.

Jacob abre su maletín para sacar su equipo de trabajo para revisarme. Me pongo de nervios cuando veo que Edward observa cada movimiento que su amigo hace. Jacob se da cuenta, me mira y ve que estoy tensa. Carraspea un par de veces hasta que Edward lo mira.

-¿Podrían esperar un momento fuera mientras la reviso?

-Me quedo—dice Edward.

-No, por favor- le ruego.

-Vamos, hijo- dice Esme mientras toma un Edward del brazo y comienza a sacarlo de la habitación. Edward se resiste un poco pero al final cede y comienza a dirigirse a la puerta.

-No tienes buen aspecto-dice Jacob cuando al fin estamos solos.

\- ¿Aquí es donde debo agradecerte? -trato de bromear.

Jacob ríe y niega.

-Debes sentirte fatal. Bien, veamos qué es lo que te pasa.

Veinte minutos después, Jacob ha terminado con el chequeo y me ha diagnosticado con una fuerte infección estomacal. Me da algunas recomendaciones para poder llevar la enfermedad hasta que el virus desaparezca, para esto me receta algunas medicamentos.

Esta guardando las cosas cuando tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- digo. La cabeza de Esme se asoma.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.

Esme se adentra primero, seguido por su hijo.

Jacob se dirige a Edward en cuanto esta dentro de la habitación

-Bella solo tiene una fuerte infección estomacal. Estará bien siempre y cuando sigan las recomendaciones que le he dado, ¿está claro?

Edward afirma con la cabeza.

-Entonces es el momento de que me marche- Dice mientras toma su maletín-.Y antes de que me marche ... Bella, sí los malestares siguen durante los dos días siguientes, sera necesario que vayas al hospitar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondo.

Edward acompaña a Jacob y Esme se queda conmigo.

-Descansa poco mientras Edward o yo vamos a surtir la receta a la farmacia. En cuanto los medicamentos lleguen, te despertaré para que los tomes y te sientas mejor.

Asiento.

-Gracias, Esme.

Una vez que estoy sola, me acomodo sobre la cama y los pocos minutos me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Al despertar, me doy cuenta que debo ser muy tarde, pues por la ventana se puede apreciar los últimos rayos de sol.

Sin muchas ganas me levanto y bajo a la cocina. No hay nadie por ahí, excepto los medicamentos y una nota que dice que han salido a dar un paseo con los niños para entretenerlos un rato.

Tomo la receta y checo que medicamento debo tomar primero. Una vez que ya los tomó, decido ir arriba y darme un baño antes de que lleguen los niños.

Cuando termino de bañarme, me pongo ropa cómoda: unos pantalones de tela y una remera floja. Voy a bajar de nuevo, pero estoy tan agotado que lo único que quiero es dormir un poco más. Camino a la cama y me recuesto un poco para cargar un poco más las energías. Cierro los ojos por un momento y no soy consciente del momento en el que me quedo dormida.

Me muevo sobre la cama y me quedo quieta al escuchar el sonido de un leve ronquido. Entonces, soy consciente de una mano descansa sobre mi cadera. Me paralizo. Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con la cara de Edward frente a la mía.

Esto no está bien.

Los ronquidos cesan y Edward frunce el ceño mientras va abriendo los ojos de apoco, me mira.

-Buenos días- me saluda con una hermosa sonrisa que me provoca querer cortar la distancia que hay entre nuestras bocas. Voy a devolver la sonrisa y devolver el saludo. No lo hago cuando recuerdo lo sucedido de ayer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto

-Estabas enferma, y no quería dejarte sola. Juntos la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? -dice recordando los votos matrimoniales-. Además, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Soy un completo idiota. ¿Podemos hablar?

Asiento

—¿Ya no estas enfadado?

-No. Y lo siento por lo de ayer.

-Bien—Asiento—. Entonces hablemos-digo.

Una capítulo más. Lamento si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero la inspiración viene en pequeña dosis. Si tengo tiempo más tarde, subo el siguiente, sino que nos esperamos mañana

Gracias a estas personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, saraipineda44, onlyrobpatti, torrespera172, JadeHSos, Mary luna, carolaap, GraceVronsky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Lla historia es mia y los personajes de Meyer

* * *

Tomo la mano de Edward y la deposito sobre la cama.

— ¿Te molesta?— pregunta.

— No— confieso— . Pero estoy un poco confundida.

Edward levanta una ceja.

—¿Porqué?

— ¿Lo preguntas enserio? — replico con otra pregunta.

— Soy un idiota— dice. Por un momento el parece estar avergonzado; el sabe perfectamente que su actitud de ayer fue una estupidez.

— Lo eres— digo, estando de acuerdo con él. Edward me da una miradita y una sonrisita aparece en sus labios.

— ¿Amaceciste mejor?— Cambia de tema con rapidez.

— Mucho mejor— me siento sobre la cama y un mechón de cabello escapa por mi frente, me veo en la necesidad de ponerlo detràs de la oreja.

Por un momento los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Luego siento la cama moverse y por el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta de que Edward se ha levantado de la cama.

— Bella yo...— comienza a decir.

— Espera un momento— le digo— . Solo dame cinco minutos y conversaremos — Cruzo la habitación para ir al baño— . No estoy huyendo, solo no quiero comenzar una conversación larga con la vejiga llena.

Escucho un bufido y luego un "esta bien" a mis espaldas.

Me tomo mi tiempo para cepillar mis dientes y lavarme la cara. Una vez que he acabado cepillo mi cabello y hago un moño flojo dejando que unas hebras de cabello se cuelen por mi cara. Ya que estoy lista me miro al espejo.

— Paciencia, Bella— me digo en voz alta frente a mi reflejo antes de salir del baño.

— Edward?— lo llamo en cuanto estoy de regreso. Pero el no está en la habitación.

Perfecto. Hemos postergado tanto esta conversación que sospecho que no va salir nada bueno de eso, pienso.

Ahora no me queda más que cambiarme y bajar a ver a mis dos pequeños remolinos que no he visto desde ayer. Camino a la comoda y tomo unos vaqueros y del siguiente cajón tomo una remera negra; también tomo ropa intererior limpia. Me acerco a la cama y me quito la remera y el sosten que traigo para sustituirloss por los limpios. Estoy por ponermee el sosten cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Edward.

¡ Cielos, no!

Al verme con los senos desnudos se queda inmovíl en su lugar con la vista fija sobre mis pechos y los pjos demaciados abiertos por la sorpresa.

* * *

Lamento si los capítulos son pequeños pero la inspiración me viene en dosis pequeñas

Yei ! Estoy dee regreso! Mil perdoness por no actualizar

(También quiero avisar que pronto tendremos actu de Inesperado Amor)

Y no me quiero ir sin antes agradecer a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el cap anterior.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: La historia es mia y los personajes de Meyer.

— ¡Sal de aquí! — grito. Llevo las manos a la altura de mi pecho para cubrirlos. Sin decir nada, Edward cierra la puerta tan rápido como la abrio; Siento mis mejillas arder por la verguenza.

Dos golpes see escuchan en la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista?— pregunta.

No, no estoy lista. Oh, cielos, me acaba de ver semi desnuda. No es que sea la gran cosa. Seguramente el ha vista un par de ellos anteriormente; y los de Tanya, claro . Pero estos eran míos y me sentía todavía un poco avergonzada.

— ¡ Espera un momento !

Me apresuro a ponerme el sosten y la remera limapia. Me dirijonpor un instante al espejo que esta en la habitación para asegurarmebque todo este en su lugar.

— Tranquilizate— murmuro bajito, luego doy una respiración profunda— . ¡ Ya puedes pasar!

Esta vez la puerta se abre lentamente para luego ver la cabeza de Edward asomandose.

— Debí preguntar antes de abrir la puerta— commenta.

— Esta bien — Es todo lo que soy capaz de responder. Con la ropa restante hago una bola y la dejo donde estan las almohadas— , hablemos.

—¿Por dónde podríamos comenzar? — pregunta soltando el aire que esta en sus pulmones.

Asiento, estoy lista para responder a eso.

— Bueno, podrías comenzar piediendo una disculpa por lo sucedido ayer. Podrías disculparte por pensar que estoy con otro hombre. Y podrías disculparte por pensar que tendría un bebé de ese otro hombre. ¡Cielos Edward! Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y...y..¡ Estoy muy enfadada contigo! — grito esto último. Mi respiración es agitada. Carajo, ya estoy enfadada.

— Soy un maldito imbecíl— dice.

— Lo eres — respondo. Edward levanta la mirada y rie sin humor — . No sé que paso por tu cabeza cuando pensaste que podría estar embarazada de otro hombre.

— Yo solo...

— ¿Porqué pensaste que iba a engañarte?— cuestiono ya muy molesta.

— Pensé que... ¡Diablos! — exclama —. No pensé nada malo de ti, creeme. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que que soy un gran idiota y que tampoco he sido una buena persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé, pensé... En que podía arreglar esto—

— ¿Arreglar esto? — digo, mirando todo la habitación— . ¿Y como piensas arreglar esto? — cuestiono. Edward se acerca lentameente y queda frente a mí.

— Yo...¿Podrías darme una oportunidad más, Bella?— Su mano me quita un mechón de cabello suelto de mi moño y lo deposita detrás de mi oreja, me estremezco ante ese ligero toque.

— ¿Qué? — digo een apenas un susurro.

— Quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, como pareja.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio?— digo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclararme las ideas y saber si estoy escuchando correctamente.

— No mentiría respecto a eso— dice, avanzando un paso más cerca de mi, levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla con un ligero toque— . Quiero que seamos un matrimonio de verdad.

Me veo en la necesidad de cerrar la mano en un puño y clavar una de mis uñas para saber que no estoy soñando. ¿Quero realmente abrir mi corazón a este homre?

《Claro que quieres》, me dice mi subconciente. Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de entregarme a este hombre por completo y que no me ame como ya lo hago. Tengo miedo de que rompa mí corazón y esperanzas si no llega a amarme.

En la puerta hay un par de golpes.

— Yo...— Realmente no sé que responder.

— De verdad lamento interrumpir, pero Sammy ha estado impaciente desde hace rato. He tratado de calmarla,, pero Anthony se le ha unido — dice la voz de Esme al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — La voz de Anthony grita seguido de dos patadas aa la puerta, Esme reprende a Anthony.

— Ahora vamos— responde Edward. Se voltea para mirarme— . Por favor piensalo, ¿Está bien?

Todavía no puedo articular palabra, así que asiento. Edward se acerca, y por un momento y entonces pienso que va a besarme en los labios. No lo hace. Sus labios rozan mi frente, luego se separa de mi, va a la puerta para abrir a su madre y a los niños.

Abro los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia mis manos, y me dpy uenta que estas estan temblando.

Un capítulo más! jeje

Lamento si los capítulos son cortos, pero la inspiración me llega en dosis pequeñas. Gracias por leer.

Muchhas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron su comentario: Piligm, saraipineda44, jupy, Maryluna, Twcupi, Vanona Ileanna, torrespera 172.

Nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Esta hostoria es mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer.

— ¡Mami! — Tony grita y jala de mi remera para llamar mi atención.

— Hola mi pequeño remolino. — Lo alzo en brazos y deposito un beso sobre su pequeña cabeza.

— ¡Mami! — Sammy queja en los brazos de su abuela. Doy media vuelta con Tony en brazos y me dirijo donde esta Esme con Emma en brazos.

— No me he olvidado de ti, cariño— digo, acercandome a Esme, mi pequeña se aferra de mi cuello y la sostengo.

— Mami— dice bajito, acomodando su pequeña carita sobre mi cuello.

— Hola, preciosa— abrazo a mi pequeña al igual que lo hice con Tony.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste ?— pregunta Esme.

—Mucho mejor — respondo, dirigiendo mi mirada a ella.

— Eso es una noticia excelente para el día de campo que hoy les espera— dice.

¿Día de campo? ¿Qué día de campo? Miro a Edward y le pido una explicación con la mirada.

— Mamá...— Edward dice en tono un poco severo.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento— se disculpa —. Soy una boca floja — murmura esto último.

Miro a Edward de nuevo para que me diga de una buena vez de qué trata todo eso. Al ver que Edward tarda mucho een responder, me animo a preguntar.

— ¿Qué día de campo?

Edward da un paso al frente.

— Estaba por decirtelo.

—¿Cuándo?— vuelvo a cuestionar.

—Para hoy.

Niego con la cebeza. Simplemente no puedo ir con el y dejar a los niños solo al cuidado de Esme.

—Me temo que no podré ir. Los niños...

— No te preocupes por eso, querida, Alice y yo nos haremos cargo de los niños.

— Pero...— trato de protestar.

— Si no te sientes bien podemos posponerlo para otro día— dice Esme con un tono poco apagado; eso me hace pensar que la idea ha venido de ella.

— Iré— digo. No puedo negarme cuando ella ha participado en esto; Esme me ha ayudado mucho con los niños que me sentiré fatal si no a Esme y ella se alegra al punto de dar unas palmaditas al aire, tal como si estuviera viendo a Alice.

Ahora es el turno de Edward de mirarme con un poco de sorpresa.

— ¡Es hora del desayuno, niños! — exclama Esme y baja a Tony y Emma de la cama para que la sigan.

— ¿Fue idea tuya o de Esme? cuestiono cuando estamos de nuevo solos. Sé que Esme tuvo que ver con la idea, pero necesito muchas explicaciones.

— Fue idea de ella. Piensa que aire fresco te hará bien. Así que, la idea fue de ella.

Asiento. y voy a tomarvasiento en la cama.

— ¿ Te sientes bien?

—Sí. No. Yo...

— Esta bien si no quieres ir, ella comprenderá que aún no estas del todo bien.

Niego de nuevo.

—No es mi salud, Edward.

— ¿Qué es? — da un paso hacía mi.

—Eres tú.

—¿Qué?— pregunta sin entender.

—No sé qué rayos pasa contigo. Ayer... Ayer estabas tan enfadado... Y hoy te comportas totalmente diferente.

Lo miro a los ojos y el me devuelve la mirada. No hablamos por lo que parece una eternidad.

—Lo siento— dice por fin.

¿Qué? ¡No! Esa respuesta no me basta.

Me cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Edward...— digo en tono de advertencia. Nunca le he hablado de esa manera. Pero ahora mismo esta sacandome de mis casillas.

—Te lo explicaré, solo que no aquí. En cuanto te lo digas me gritaras y no quiero alarmar a Mi madre, Alice o a los niños.

Asiento de mala gana.

Retomamdo mis historias.

Seguimos con los capítulos cortos y espero que les guste. Nos vemos mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: La historia es mía y los personajes de S.M

Bajo las escaleras y me voy a la cocina, Donde esta Esme y Alice ayudando a mis pequeños a comer .

-Toma, querida— Esme me da un cuenco pequeño lleno de frutas.

— Gracias.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -pregunta Alice mientras sirve un poco de cereal a Sam.

-Mucho mejor- respondo.

-Eso es bueno.

Esme se acerca a la silla de Tony y le da un poco de fruta en un cuenco pequeño al igual que s mi. Luego va a la mesa y sigue preparando más comida.

— Estoy preparando algunos Sandwiches de jamón y crema de cacahuate. Si no te apetece también he puesto algunas galletas de avena.

Le doy una sonrisa en agradecimientonpor lo que esta haciendo con los niños y con la comida para el día de campo que nos espera a Edward y a mi.

—Gracias por todo, Esme.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Bella— responde Esme con una sonrisa maternal. Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras tomo un pedazo de manzana y lo meto a mi boca. Y no es hasta ese momento que siento elndulzor de la fruta, que me doy cuenta que estoy famelica. Mastico muy bien el pedazo, trago y me aclaro la garganta.

— ¿ Saben a dónde vamos a ir de día de campo ?— miro en dirección a la madre de Rdeard ,ella se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

\- No he tenido tiempo para preguntarselo.

Miro a Alice para saber si ella sabe algo.

-Yo tampoco sé nada.

Suelto un pequeño bufido.

Pasos fuertes se acercam a la cocina, todas levantamos la mirada para ver a Jasper entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Buen día Familia- saluda alegremente, mientras se acerca a su esposa para depositar un casto beso sobre su boca.

-Buen día- saludo al final.

Un minuto más tarde aparece Edward.

-Los caballos estan listos- dice en mi dirección.

~NA ~

Todo estaba completamente en orden hasta que por mi gran torpeza tropecé camino a los establos. Edward lo vio y dijo a Esme, quien nos acompañaba que era era mejor ir solo en un caballo, según él rodavía podría estar debíl y eso podría caudar un accidente. Por un par de minutos me rehusé a esa opción, pero no tarde en ceder, ya que si seguía rechazando la idea de un solo caballo para ambos, solo armaria un alboroto que nos llevaría a una discusión segura.

Mi cuerpo esta tenso al sentir en cuerpo de Edward detrás del mío.

-Relajate un poco.

—Estoy relajada — digo tratando de aparentar estar tranquila.

—Si sigues de esa manera solo conseguiras poner a Zeus nervioso— susurra cerca a mi oido.

—Bien— refunfuño. Tomo aire hasta que mis pulmones no pueden más para luego soltar el aire de golpe. Parece funcionar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward me sujeta firmemente contra su pecho.

— Vamos a trotar un poco para llegar más rápido a nuestro destino— me avisa, y segundos después estamos trotando hacía alguna parte.

Al rededór de unos minutos más tarde, Edward hace ir a zeus más lento.

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto al ver que lo único que esta a nuestro alrededor son praderas de un color verde inteso, gracias a las lluvias.

Edward no me responde inmediatamente, sino que decide guardar un poco de silencio.

-Edward...

—Es una sorpresa— responde.

Ruedo los ojos.

\- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

\- Esta te gustará.

-No quiero discutir ahora, Edward. ¿Porqué no me dices ?

Edward ríe un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Ves aquellos árboles ? — pregunta, señalando a un conjunto de árboles.

—Lo veo.

—Bueno, es ahí a donde nos dirigimos.

—¿ Por qué? — pregunto de nuevo. No sé que tan grande sea el rancho, pero Edward nunca me hablo de este lugar, ni cuando nuestra amistad iba era mejor.

—Ten un poco de fe en mí, Bella —dice él.

—Esta bien— digo—, confiaré en ti.

Cuando estamos a escasos metros de los árboles, nos detenemos. Edward baja y me ayuda a bajar del caballo. Por mi parte tomo la cesta de la comida y espero a que Edward sujete a Zeus.

—¿ A dónde hay que ir?

—Por aquí— dice, tomandome de la mano y guiandome el camino.

Nos adentramos a lo que pare ser un bosque.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Como es habital ya en Edward, no responde , solo da un pequeño apretón en la mano y me anima a seguir caminando.

Caminamos en más silencio por un par de minutos. hasta que Edward estira un poco la cabeza y después sonrie.

—¿Puedes ver aquella luz? — pregunta.

—Puedo verla— confirmo.

Su sonrisa se hace más ancha.

— Es ahí a donde vamos.

Caminamos más y la luz se hace más intensa. En algún punto cerca de la luz paramos.

—Edward...— voy a pedirle que me dé más explicaciones. Edward nuevamente me da un apretón de manos, lo miro y él me hace una seña para que mire más allá de él.

\- Esto es...

Me quedo sin palabras ante lonque mis ojos estan viendo ahora mismo.

Capítulo nuevo! yei!

Gracias plr leer y la espera.


End file.
